1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stage unit and a laser annealing apparatus including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a stage unit for supporting a substrate, and a laser annealing apparatus including the stage unit for crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer into a polysilicon layer.
2. Related Technology
Generally, a laser may be used for crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer on a glass substrate into a polysilicon layer. During the foregoing process, the glass substrate may be supported by a stage unit. Such stage unit may have several members to move the glass substrate and float the glass substrate.